villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scraunch
Scraunch is a vicious coyote near the top of the pack's pecking order, and he maintains an intense hatred of Hank and is one of the most dangerous villains in the book series Hank the Cowdog. He is the brother of Missy Coyote, to which Hank was once promised in marriage. He is smarter, tougher, and more grumpy than Rip and Snort. Personality Scraunch is the most savage and dangerous coyotes in the entire countryside. He also one of Hank's archemies. He is extremely mean and heartless. According to Hank, he was responsible for killing the most chicken and cats on the ranch. Scaunch always loves a fight and will never hesitate to back down from one. He also likes causing trouble. He is assumed to be secound in command of the coyote pack, and like the rest of the coyotes in the book series, he speaks in a Native American accent. History The Original Adventures of Hank the Cowdog he setting is in the panhandle of Texas probably during the 1980s when the book was written. It starts off with Drover, Hank's assistant, coming to him and waking him up saying there's been a murder. They find a dead chicken and Hank says it was a 'raccoon' who did it, and he says he knows where it is. But the thing he finds in a bush is a porcupine, and later the local barncat, Pete, teases Hank for having quills in his nose. Later that day around dark, Hank assigns Drover to watch the chicken house while Hank goes on patrol. A couple hours later, Drover starts yelling there's a monster, Hank comes running and attacks the 'monster' which turns out to be a cow. The next day Hank and Drover sneak a trip on the back of a truck to town. In town the two dogs anger Bruno, a large boxer. The next day back at the ranch they find another murdered chicken, and Hank can't resist and he eats it. He wakes up and finds that he is in pile of feathers, and Sally May finds him and thinks that he is the murderer,so High Loper then ties the chicken's head around Hanks neck. Hank then realizes that he has to leave the ranch. He heads out and meets twoturkey vultures, Wallace and Junior, in the end he gives them the chicken's head and they fight over it, but in the end a hawk swoops down and grabs it. The next day Hank finds a female coyotenamed Girl-Who-Drinks-Blood (who he calls Missy), they become good friends but then Missy's family shows up. And the next thing Hank knows, Missy is his fiancée. Her brother Scraunch has met Hank on the field of battle before. He and Hank are now worst enemies. Hank becomes good friends with the two coyote brothers named Rip and Snort. After a long time with the coyotes, Scraunch decides that if Hank wants to prove himself to the coyote tribe and marry Missy, he must join in for a raid on the ranch. So Scraunch, Rip, Snort, and Hank along with other coyotes raid the ranch. But Drover, during the middle of the raid, convinces Hank that what he is doing is wrong. So Hank turns on them, and in the end Scraunch is about to kill Hank when a gun goes off. The coyotes then run off. It ends with Hank being back on ranch as Head of Ranch Security. The Case of the Kidnapped Collie The book starts off with Hank watching Slim and High Loper working on the machine shed. Later on Hank and Drover are sleeping under the gastank when Pete the local barncat comes around and begins playing with Hank's tail. Pete then begins talking to Hank in his sleep and Hank wakes up and gets angry at Pete. Later on a Chevy pickup truck comes up and on the back is thecollie, Beulah, and her boyfriend the English pointer, Plato. Plato is here to sniff out birds such as quail and pheasants so the humans can shoot them. With Plato scaring up birds, Hank tries to scare up birds as well, but he decides that quails and pheasants are too small. So he scares a group of turkeys and while most of the turkeys go running, one fights with Hank. Sally May then gets angry at Hank for scaring up the turkeys. Later on Plato comes to Hank and says that Beulah has been captured by a coyote or as Hank usually calls them 'cannibals'. He and Plato go off into the wilderness and find that Beulah has been taken captive by the coyotes, Scraunch the Terrible, who has a half-scarred face. Beulah says that Scraunch jumped her while she was getting a drink. Scraunch then says that he's going to make Beulah one of his wives. So, Hank via song tells Beulah that once he's done singing he'll punch Scraunch. He and Scraunch get into a fight while Plato and Beulah run. In the end the humans come in time to find Scraunch walking away after stuffing Hank into a log. Category:Book Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Archenemy